Tierra De Nadie
by Tedtakii
Summary: Richard es un muchacho que quiere surcar los mares en busca de las Islas Verdes, que esconden un tesoro, pero en esas islas hay peligros. Para eso, Richard, tiene que buscar una tripulación y surcar con su barco, el Dragón de Piedra. Su otra misión es encontrar a su hermana Narisa y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermano antes de que zarpara con la Marine.


**Esta historia ocurre en One Piece, los personajes que aparecerán son originales, pero algunos que saldrán en ella son de la serie y no me pertenecen. Evitaré que mis personajes se encuentren con los personajes principales de la serie, para evitar un Mary Sue o un Gary Sue, aunque sale un personaje que es de la serie, que lo leeréis en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Es una aventura de un pirata, que quiere encontrar un tesoro en las Islas Verdes. Allí tendrá que encontrar a su hermana Narisa y hacerle la promesa que le hizo a su hermano mayor. **

* * *

**Prólogo **

El océano, lo más bello que hay en el mundo, donde los piratas navegan sin rumbo en busca de algo. Un niño, desde siempre ha soñado con cruzar los mares y encontrar lo que su hermana Narisa le contó. Una isla, donde el mal ronda por las zonas, un lugar donde su otro hermano mayor, le comentó que los aldeanos estaban en peligro y donde podían ser salvados por aquel pequeño que escuchaba las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Conoces las islas Verdes?—Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba al muchacho distraído ante el hermoso mar.

—No... pero me has hablado mucho de ellas, hermano... Narisa también me ha comentado algo de ellas—Dijo sonriente el pequeño.

—Richard... no menciones a Narisa en estos momentos... sabes que está mal hablar de ella cuando no está entre nosotros—comentó el muchacho pelirrojo mientras observaba también el océano.

—Tú también te irás... Drake...—Se entristeció Richard al escuchar a su hermano.

—Lo sé... pero te enviaré cartas hermano... creo que en la Marine dejarán mandarlas...—

Drake abrazó a su hermano pequeño y con un gesto cariñoso le dio un beso en la frente.

—Hazme un favor... no te hagas pirata... mejor únete a la Marine cuando seas mayor y los dos juntos buscaremos a Narisa—

Drake, se reunió con varios almirantes de la Marine, que esperaban a que se reuniera con ellos en el barcos, pero sabían que tenían que dejar despedirse de su hermano Richard. El pequeño, no pudo soportar ver como su hermano se marchaba con la Marine. Drake, volteó su mirada a su hermano y le enseñó algo que le preocupaba desde siempre, una cola de dinosaurio que sobresalía de su cuerpo. Richard, lo miró atentamente, sabía lo de la Fruta del Diablo, pero nunca se lo había dicho a su madre. En ese momento, Drake, hizo un gesto de señalización hacia el suelo, al lado del pequeño Richard, éste, vio una carta en el suelo y la cogió, mientras la leía, vio su hermano se fue sin decir nada. Lo que había en la carta, era algo importante...

_Querido hermano: _

_Prométeme que irás a buscar a Narisa y que investigarás las islas Verdes... _

_Sé que esto es doloroso para ti, pero para mí también lo es. Nunca me olvidaré de ti, porque eres mi hermano y lo que importa es que estés bien y que no sigas el camino de los piratas. No quiero que surcas lo mares con el fin de hacer el mal. _

_Te quiero hermano y siempre te querré. _

_X. Drake._

Richard, no entendió aquella X que estaba antes de su nombre. Pensó que igual era por su cicatriz. Cuando alzó la mirada su hermano no estaba y el pequeño se puso a llorar, mientras abrazaba la nota que su hermano había dejado en el suelo. El pequeño, se levantó de donde estaba y como si nada, se hundió en la tierra como si la pudiera manejar.

—Nunca... te lo había dicho, pero... también me comí una Fruta del Diablo—Dijo Richard que estaba hundido en la Tierra cubriéndole media parte del cuerpo.

El joven, miró hacia el mar y vio como el barco de la Marine zarpaba y en él, su hermano se situaba entre la tripulación.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, acepto comentarios y acordaros de darme consejos o decir si os ha gustado o si quieren que añada a los personajes principales de la serie, aunque sería en pocos capítulos. **

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
